


A Day in our life

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, LGBT, Love, amberprice is finally happy, its what they desrved, married, max will be mentoinet, rachel is know miss price, romantic, rose and james will be mentoinet, they have they life what they always wantet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel living finally there live, happy gay and just them. Married and gay.





	A Day in our life

Its 4p.m and Chloes Mechanic work shift has come to an end, its tuseday and she walk to the changing room and get dressed, she open her blue bun and her shoulder long hair fall on her white tank top with the dark blue bluse and her punk balck jeans and black converse with gay flag lacing. She say goodbye to her co-workers and walk outside, she has time before she pick up her wife at the shopping mall, thats wehre Rachel works as a shop assistant in a small botuique. She walks trough the streets and put on a cigarette and thinks how she and Rachel finally live there life what they always wantet, in a city but not New york or Los Angels, thats still a dream but the 2 dont care about it anymore, ist ok how it is, they have each other and thats all the 2 girl need since there first meeting at the firewalk conzert back in Arcadia bay. After 30 minutes of chill Chloe walk to the small botuique her wife is working, „Hey Gab“ she say to a women „Hey Chloe, Rachel is finished soon“ the black haird young lady say to her and Chloe waits and look arround, that was it, there daily ritual since over 5 years, since there life here. „Hey babe“ a familiar voice say and give Chloe a kiss, Rachel take her wifes hand and say goodbye to Gab and they walk outside. „How was youre day?“ the blonde with the blue feather erring ask and Chloe tells her all until they arrived at Chloes truck, saddley ist not the same truck they had 7 years ago but still a truck and a new one. Both hop in and they talk about Rachels day that again 1 older lady looked schooked as she ask Rachel about her wedding ring and always the same reaction wehn she tells the people that shes married with another women and that they still toghter since the 1th meeting. Rachel and Chloe just laught about that and finally arrived at there home, Chloe parkst he truck and they walk the stairs up to there flat, on the Door it says „Mrs. & Mrs. Price.. They step in and you can feel the love, the huge wedding pic in the living room shows Chloe in a suit hug Rachel in her white long princess dress, the big gay flag pinned on there wall and so many other stuff from there adventures togehter. Rachel but her bag down and sit down on there couch „Waht do you want today?“ Chloe ask her wife and she say „How about youre hella yummy choclate panckes?“. Chloe nods and walk trought there bedroom wehre also is on the shelf a pic of the 2 toghter wehn they wehre still in arcaida bay, the big mirrow with lightstrings on it was Rachels idea and the fluffy carpet beside the bed. Arrived in the beathroom Chloe sit on the toilette and hear how Rachel talks with her dad on the phone, it was hard after the bullshit he made with sera, saddley we never found her and Rachel found out 3 years later shes dead, it was hard for  the whoule Amber family but time has shown that they are finally as good as its be. Rachel talks everday for once with her dad, and sometimes with her „mom“, they also wehre at there wedding 2 years ago, Chloe talks also with her mom not everday but she tryes her best. „I should greet you from my Parents“ Rachel say to Chloe who just came out from the toilette, Chloe smiles and goes in there kitchen, Rachel walks over and say „I better dont go also to the toilette, I smell it, my stinky punk“ Chloe laughs and say „You know me now for so many years Rach“ „Indeed“ Rachel say with a big smile and go peeing. Chloe start making the pancakes and turn on the radio, she has that recipt from her mom. Chloe making the food and dancing and sing in the rythem from the radio songs. Rachel loves to see her wife this happy and walks over to her and dance and sing with her, she also helps her wife with the food and cover the table. Its a table for 4 persons in brown and the chairs are grey , also the table deco is Chloe and Rachel a flower in the middle and a tresure map as an under planket. As soon as Chloe is finished they eat „Mhhhm they are the best, thanks babe“ Rachel say with a big smile and stoke over Chloes hand „Thanks thats my talent my mom gave me“ the blue haird say jokley, after some talk about that Rachels parents want come next month for a visit and that they gay friends Michael and Jake has invitet them for a Sunday brunch Rachel cleans all up and go with Chloe to the Couch and they watch TV. „Has she spoken to you maybe today?“ Rachel ask carefully „Of course not! Mom told her who I am and us but she never called me or anything“ Chloe say disapointet „Mabye she“ Rachel want to say but Chloe say „Stop it Rach, shes back in Arcdia bay and we are here, she know it since over 5 years and still nothing, shes not worth my time anymore, she had more then 10 years, she dont even came to our wedding!“ „Im so sorry Chloe, but you know wehnever you wanna talk im here“ Rachel say and cuddeling to her wife under the planket. Chloe put her arms arround Rachel kiss her hair and I say „I know and after all this time…“ Rachel look up and say „I know“ with a smile and cuddeling back, Chloe smile looking at there wedding pic and both of them watching Tv. Wahterever the next day willl bring they have each other and thats all waht they need.


End file.
